Demi-gods love
by vamp-warrior
Summary: annabeth's dead and percy's immortal, can that still keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I am Percy Jackson, my Mother is a mortal Sally Jackson, and my father is the god of the sea Poseidon. I am a demi-god. Last summer on August 18 I turned 16 and battled the Titan Lord Kronos, in fellow demi-god Luke Castellan's body. In the end, I saved Olympus and destroyed Kronos, but at the cost of Annabeth's life, who lost her life, trying to kill Luke. In the end everything was good and I got offered immortality.

"Percy!" Triton yelled from across the chamber.

"Huh?" I answered back confused

Triton, my father's godly Son, he's well my half brother. Pain in the butt really, tries to challenge in front of our father. Even once being mortal I can still beat a god.

"What is it Triton?"

"I challenge you to a duel"

"You always challenge me and you always lose"

"So?"

"So, No"

"Scared? Like you were when you let the daughter of Athena die?"

He did not just bring up Annabeth

"You listen here, "Brother" Don't ever talk about ANNABETH again!"

"What's stopping me?"

"ME" a loud voice erupted through the central chamber. It was our father Poseidon.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL SETTLE DOWN NOW, TRITON LEAVE AT ONCE AND NEVER SPEAK OF THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA EVER AGAIN, IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU DOWN TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS"

"Yes father"

Triton walked about to his chambers, I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Poseidon calmed down and spoke to me in a softer tone.

"Sorry you'd have to see me mad Percy"

"It's alright"

"How about you go visit your mother for awhile?"

"You sure you wont need your Lieutenant"

"Im sure, now go"

"Alright"

I ran out of the centre chamber and into the sea port that would send me to New York. 'Let's hope, everyone will be happy to see me after 5 years' I thought to myself as I teleport off.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

'I really hate teleporting from the Atlantic to New York.' I thought to myself

I made my way down the streets to Paul's (my mortal step-dad) house.

I got to the front of the house, and well the door was blue and had a sign written in Latin that said welcome to the Blofis residents. I still kept my surname as a Jackson not Blofis, Perseus "Percy" Blofis wouldn't quick put fear into monsters.

I walked into the door and knocked, my mother opened the door.

"Percy, it's been so long, how's your father doing?"

"He's good, being a god and all"

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to visit my mother."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry; I got to go to class right now. How about tomorrow?"

"It's alright, yeah sure"

"See you later"

I looked around the house. Everything was the same since I left 5 years ago. Not much has changed. I heard something, running through the house. Next thing I know someone tackles me to the ground.

"Who are you? Where's Sally Jackson?" the boy said

"She just left, and I'm Percy Jackson her son!"

"Percy?"

The boy got off me and stood up and reached his hand out, he picked me up.

"Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me?"

"No"

"It's Nico! Son of Hades"

"Nico? Man you've gotten bigger and stronger"

"Dude look at you! You're hairs longer and you're freaking tall"

"Thanks, why are you here?"

"I wanted to have your mom give this to you, but it looks like she doesn't need to"

"What is it?"

"A letter from Annabeth"

"How?"

"I saw her; while I was with my dad actually he is keeping her well alive,"

"Wait What?"

"Her soul is down in the underworld, but her body is here."

"So?"

"So, we're going grave robbing"

"We are not looting Annabeth's grave"

"No we burned her remember?"

"Yeah all to well"

"So how are we going to get her body?"

"Well, luckily now, you're a god. We're going to the underworld to get her soul, and luckily, I collected her ashes"

"You did what now?"

"Yeah I know weird"

"Yes seeming how it's the girl I love"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Let's go"

Me and Nico set off, for the underworld, but right when I stepped out the door, a hell hound leaped at me; it was Ms.O'Leary. She licked my face and rub her herself against me.

"Hey girl, been awhile huh?"

"Bark, Bark, Bark"

"Miss you to. You think you can Shadow Travel me and Nico?"

"Bark"

"Okay, let's go"

I and Nico got on to her back and she shadow traveled us to a nearby graveyard.

"Why are we here?"

"Well we need decomposed bones, my Salt water friend"

"Dead boy, spit out what you're trying to tell me"

"We need two things, Annabeth's soul and bones, not exactly her bones, but yeah"

"So, we are going to grave rob"

"No, just watch"

Nico stood in front of a grave and used his godly powers to raise a skeletal being from the ground.

"Percy kill it"

I pulled out riptide, and the celestial bronze sword emerged from the concealed ball point pen.

"Still can't believe this is a pen"

I slashed the skeleton and shattering it, leaving it to be just a pile of bones.

"Okay, now. Percy I need you to go to the underworld, and get Annabeth"

"Why can't you?" 'Not that I didn't want to but, he's the son of the underworld ruler'

"I need to get the ritual to merge Annabeth's soul, ashes and these bones, ready."

"How am I going to bring a soul out of the underworld?"

"Only with Hades Blessing of course"

"Crap"

"I think he'll give it though"

"Why?"

"She's been criticizing Dad and Persephone's house"

I couldn't help but laugh

"Oh Wise girl"

"I can send you down to the Underworld, from here"

"Gotcha"

Nico moved me so I was standing on a grave. Then he waved his hands around, next thing I knew I was falling down.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

'Damn Nico could have said I was going to fall 3000 ft underground then I would have just used the underwater chamber my dad built for easy access to the Underworld' I said to myself

I looked to find myself surrounded by hell hounds and skeleton guards

"Ah Great"

I got up and back flipped over the guards, I looked up to see Hades Mansion.

A skeleton guard took a swing at me and I easily parried it, and slashed the monster in half. More came after me and I simply didn't apply any energy into fighting them, just simply blocking and slashing the monsters.

I slashed down the last monster and charged into Hades Mansion. I broke through the door, and was greeted by a Cerberus and Persephone.

"Hello Percy, we meet again"

"Persephone, where's Annabeth"

"The Daughter of Athena, Oh my god, you've come here to get her, thank Hades for sending Nico to get somebody to get her out of here. She is such an annoying prick"

"Ah Annabeth"

"Hades is waiting in his main chamber, you know the way"

She walked off, into a different hallway, as I continued straight to Hades main Chamber.

Last time I was here, Nico got me locked up. Then I got the curse of Achilles. I entered the main chamber and saw Hades looking into a lion's cage. He turned towards me.

"Ah Nephew, nice to see you, what does Poseidon need?"

"Nothing, I'm here for Annabeth"

"Ah the Athena's brat, you can have her, but you must defeat me"

"Easy I did it 5 years ago."

"Ha if you say so"

Hades then unleashed his godly form, of a demonic devil with wings.

He created a flame spear and threw it at me. I rolled out of the way I stood up only to have him sucker punch me in the gut, sending me flying. No water was anywhere near me. I had no choice but to fight him without my powers. I leaped up, and went for a slash. I was knocked back by Hades releasing a powerful ball of fire at me. Luckily I'm a god now. I charged at him again, he kept on spamming fire balls at me. I dived, rolled, slid, ducked and deflected all his attempts, finally landing a slash on his right wing, cutting it off. Hades yelled in pain.

"Damn you Jackson, gah. I submit"

I didn't care if he submitted I went for another slash, cutting his left wing off.

He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"You aren't human anymore"

"I know, I'm immortal now, I'm a god. Now free Annabeth!"

"Fine the girl is able to go"

I look over to see Annabeth, dressed in a white dress, her skin pale, her hair gray.

The cage around her disappeared. And she was left there sitting on Hades floor.

Hades collapse and turned back into his human form. I walked over his body and towards Annabeth. She crawled back in fear.

"Don't come closer!"

"Hey, it's alright you're free now"

"No I'm not, I'm dead, who are you?"

"You can't recognize me Wise Girl"

"Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled she ran up and hugged me only for her body to pass right through mine you can say that was just weird.

"I'm only a soul, Percy, I can't go anywhere"

"Yes you can Hades just gave me his blessing to release you from the underworld"

"I'm a soul Percy; we won't be able to be together"

"Nico's back at home and were going to get you your body back; you just have to trust me"

"Alright"

I turned around to see Persephone clapping

"Nice job Percy, here are my pearls you'll need them to leave"

"I remember"

"Annabeth, picture a graveyard, with Nico standing in it, right nearby my house"

"I know where it is"

"Alright, on the count of 3"

We both counted together

"1, 2, 3"

We stomped on the pearls. Then I wake up in a graveyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

I woke up next to Percy, in a graveyard.

"What a great date Seaweed brain"

"Yeah, keep it up Wise girl"

I got up, and we see find Nico asleep

"Nico!"

He wakes up, stunned.

"Annabeth! Percy! You made it good"

Percy walked over to Nico, smiling.

"Okay Wise girl I need you to stand under over this"

I looked down to see rocks lined up in a circle, and bones covered in ashes

"What's this?"

"The tools to give you your body back"

I nodded only to be confused. I stepped over the 'tools'

Nico held out his palms and kept on chanting, rise in Greek.

The bones and ashes started to swirl around me. I closed my eyes and smiled. I pictured Percy and I married and having a daughter. Growing old. Holding each other. I opened my eyes to see Seaweed brain holding me in his arm

"Welcome back to the living Wise girl"

He smiled, and I knew I would love him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

_**3 weeks later**_

"So you really want to give it up?" Poseidon asked

"Yeah Dad, I'm sorry" I said

"It's alright, I would do the same thing for you mother, but don't tell my wife that"

I chuckled

"Alright Dad, thanks"

I walked into Olympus. I walked the path of the gods and into there Throne room. Zeus was sitting in the center_._

"Perseus Jackson, son of my brother Poseidon, why have you called us here" Zeus asked

"I ask you to take away my immortality"

The gods looked surprised except for my dad and Athena, Annabeth's Godly mother.

Athena knows why I'm giving up my immortality. For her Daughter.

"Is this your final choice?"

"Yes"

"They by the power of the gods we relieve you of your immortality"

Magical glow erupted from me and then a golden orb emerged from my chest and disappeared.

I walked down towards the elevator and was greeted by Annabeth waiting at the door.

"How'd it go?"

"Well I'm mortal now." I smiled

"Yeah you are" she laughed a bit

"Annabeth okay"

I got down on one knees and took her hand

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess of Wisdom, Will you Marry me"

"Percy, You seaweed brain yes!"

I picked her and gave her a kiss.

"Let's go back to camp" she said I nodded and made our way back to where it all started.

We got into camp, holding hands. The rest of the camp were applauding us. I dragged us over to the lake, to escape everyone. We started kissing again. But looks like we weren't alone. Clarrise, Grover, Tyson, and Nico followed us. So they decided to push us into the lake. But well it was the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
